


When You're Feet Don't Touch the Ground (but mine do)

by m_elodywixle



Series: IT Oneshots :D 💞 [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Stanley Uris-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_elodywixle/pseuds/m_elodywixle
Summary: in which Stanley zones out during birdwatching.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, The Losers Club & Stanley Uris, The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Series: IT Oneshots :D 💞 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	When You're Feet Don't Touch the Ground (but mine do)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for implied dissociation, but not really, it could be implied as if but I didn't describe it like that.

The ground prickles his feet through the thinness of his shoes. The binoculars were hanging around his neck and the sketchbook was long forgotten. He sat there alone and in his own thoughts. 

However, it isn't peaceful. His thoughts weren't peaceful, not anymore, not after realising that he was a scared pussy. Always denying that something too abstract is unreal, but when something logical happens it's real. He's not like that anymore, but maybe the denying thing is there. 

He just sits there, staring up at the tree that he was quickly sketching. Slowly drifting through zoning out and just being there with his five senses blasting with new sensations and old. He decided to just zone out and think about nothing, just stare at the tree that the birds still sit in. 

Of course the rest of the Losers just had to come at the right time, planning to invite Stan to their little hang out but then knowing that he could be outside now since he usually is. 

"S-s-stan?" The stutter in their voice is unmistakable, everyone around town knows who you are talking about if you say "the boy with the stutter" or if a bit stutters in a less mocking way everyone else does. It is Bill. Obviously. But the concern in his voice was also unmistakable, Bill makes him feel better but at the same time makes Stan feel like he's just there for timekeep sake. 

"Stan the man! Oh, dude, what the fuck? You okay, dude?" Ahh yes, Stan was wondering when he'd come, the one with a big profanity and the lack of concern in his words but the amount of concern in his voice was different. Stan is still staring at the tree. It's creepy, obviously, when you see him at first. 

He can't bring himself to nod though, because if he does, then they'll have him talk about his trauma and the fact that he has to open up. That is terrifying, and something he just couldn't do. So, now it was just pain vs pain. Like how not opening up will make his pain greater in the future but right now, the pain of opening up seemed more important to act upon. 

He could hear that the Losers are sitting down next to him or around him by the different ruffling of each members' different style of clothing. He despises Richie's style, Hawaiian shirts of all the kinds of shirts he could wear. But, it's a part of what makes Richie him, so he guessed it doesn't matter. 

He feels an arm wrap around him, and usually with enough energy he would just push it off, but he leans into the touch and tries not to cry his eyes out or something. 

The owner of the arm looks at him voices, "Stan, you know you can always talk to us. I'm not going to say we won't judge, but we're going to need to know what's going in your head. You don't have to do it now, but it's just a reminder." The velvety, smooth voice engulfed his ear with the reminder that it is okay to open up, but something within holds in back. It is Mike, always the therapist of the group yet everyone is sure he needs a therapist too. 

"Yeah, it's okay to open up but it's also okay to not. I mean, only do the things you know you would feel comfortable with in the future," the kind, shy voice spoke with a sort of fierceness some wouldn't hear. It was Ben, yes, obviously, who else would follow up with that. 

Stan wants to speak. He wants to open his mouth, but he feels glued to the ground and he feels like his brain has zipped his mouth up. He feels like his mouth was super glued with the strongest formula in his mind, forcing him to just gulp and get up. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

"Where do you guys want to go?" Stan asks nonchalantly, as if he wasn't just staring at a fucking tree two seconds ago, but he's pretending that ever happened. Now, he's here, walking with a smile grazing his face. 

But he still needs to talk and he realises that maybe not today. He'll do it a different day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos or leave a feedback comment or just a comment I guess


End file.
